A direct-conversion receiver converts a radio frequency signal directly to a baseband signal without first converting the radio frequency signal to an intermediate frequency signal. A direct-conversion receiver is also referred to as a zero-IF (or low-IF) receiver. Direct-conversion receivers can be susceptible to second-order intermodulation distortion effects.